Freedom
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Leah tries to free Jacob of the chains that Bella has captured his heart with, all he wants to do is break them both free. Will they be able to claim their freedom
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back to the Blackwater again, trying to get over my writer's block with Check Mate and Sweet Taste of Strange (I may give that one up altogether). Then this fic was born, I hope you enjoy.**

 **A/N this story is set in the beginning of Breaking Dawn during Jacob's run for the border**

 _You ought to be thankful for the little things_

 _But Little Things are all you to seem to give_

 _-"What Have You Done For Me Lately", Janet Jackson_

 **Chapter One: What Has She Done For You Lately**

Why did things always seem to go wrong for Jacob Black? He wasn't a bad kid, he made okay grades when he actually went to school, he protected his tribe regularly from bloodsuckers, he did his chores, he took care of his dad, and he saved the girl he loved from the brink of death. And for what? To be _graciously_ invited to the ceremonial union of the woman he risked everything for and the man who was the center of her universe, the one who always came before him, her, and anyone close to her. What was next? Instead of Charlie, why doesn't she just ask him to give her away?

Jacob growled in disgust thinking of everything he had done for Bella, the more disgusting fact was even below all of the pain she had caused him; he still adored her. He still wanted to hold the small pale hand that she used to slap him and caress Edward. He still wanted to kiss the pink lips that told him that he would always play a secondary role to her beloved leech. He _still_ loved the scent of strawberries that lingered in her hair and wrapped around him when she turned away from him.

He quietly ran through the forest of Canada, the beautiful backdrop of the wild were a blur of green in his eyes. His mind still was on the object of his affection and the menace of his pain: Isabella Swan. Maybe he _should_ go to the wedding, after all, he did need to go home sometime where he knew his father was worried sick, his pack was getting more and more persistent with their plea for him to come home, and most of all Bella did want him to come. Would it be so bad? After all, he could help her treasure some normalcy in her world, maybe after seeing him he could change her mind, if not about him but about her choosing to stay human. Stay and live a normal life, she was the only one who really had a choice, she got to have a childhood, she had the choice of having a regular experience of being a teenager, she could _grow_ and go, the world was hers….so why on Earth would she throw it away?

Yeah maybe he would show up, it might be his last chance. He had to show her that she did indeed have a choice, she had a way out, and she could have him—

 _Are you fucking serious?_ A female voice invaded his private thoughts rudely. He growled nobody in the pack wanted to bother him today; no one is to talk to him when he was thinking about his Bella. So who in the hell did Leah fucking Clearwater think she is?

 _Go away Leah_ , Jacob snapped at the annoying female wolf. Leah Clearwater was the absolutely _last_ person he wanted to hear his inner pain of heartbreak. One thing that Leah loved to do was intensify pain, and he already had a healthy helping of steaming pain on his plate.

 _Nah,_ she said confidently. Jacob let out a huff as he kept running through the forest, trying his best to focus on the dirt beneath his paws and the cold hair that stroked his fur, anything but what was in his heart. _Sam may be okay with you moping around smoking hash in Canada and thinking about that pale bitch, but I can't take anymore!_ Her lean body kept running through her patrols as she spoke, sniffing the air for a bloodsucker desperately. She was in the mood for a fight, great, fucking fantastic.

 _Feels bad doesn't it._ Jacob spat back venomously, smirking internally as the she wolf growled in response as he revisited Leah's painful thoughts and pining after her ex and Alpha Sam. He knew he should've felt bad for reopening that can of worms, but she was asking for it. Leah was _always_ asking for it, she didn't have a filter and she could cut you with her words without a care in the world.

 _Oh excuse me dear Jacob, I didn't know my mourning of a 15 year relationship puts a damper on your…what epic yearlong unrequited love?_ Jacob dug his claws in the ground and growled he looked stupid for the fact that his opponent was thousands of miles south of the border with an undeniable smirk resting on her gray clad face.

 _You don't know shit Leah_. Jacob immediately regretted his outburst as he was assaulted with images of Leah and Sam. He looked at how happy they were, the smile on Leah's face was so natural and he faintly remembered how it could've lit the world in the morning it was so bright, he saw Sam; young and relaxed with his arm around Leah. He looked at images: the first time Sam fell off the monkey bars and Leah helped him up when others laughed. How he comforted her when her aunt hurt her feelings saying that Seth was such a good kid and she should learn, and their first middle school dance when Leah's date Andrew left her to dance with a girl she was sure he had a crush on, Sam was there. He saw their high school years; from the first time a very nervous Sam asked her out, to their first kiss, to their first I love you. He tried to look away when the images of Leah giving herself to Sam appeared in his mind, her naked body laid out just for Sam as they promised that they would be each other's last. The pain on Sam's mother's face when Sam up and left for weeks, that one stung Jacob deep knowing that his own father was probably sitting in his wheelchair with the same expression on his face waiting at the door.

The pain of betrayal and inadequacy felt like he had twenty tons of weight on him when he saw the next image. Sam with his arm draped over Leah like always seem to be, then how he dropped it to shake Emily's hand and he held it longer than appropriate with the look in his eyes that even with the 15 years of images that Leah had shared, he'd never seen on Sam's face.

The rest of the images felt strangely familiar to him. When Sam broke Leah's heart by telling her he didn't feel it anymore, Leah's witness to Sam and Emily's relationship, the boiling hatred she had for Emily for taking the one thing she could call her own, their insistence that Leah remain in their lives in any way she could. And what they didn't know that she would, at the cost of her father's life she would remain in her own personal hell forever

 _Leah…_ Jacob's rage shifted from the small grey wolf to the fate's unfairness of how they treated them. For the first time since he was invited into the dark world of Leah Clearwater's mind he felt sorry for her. He now could understand what she felt, she was trapped and there wasn't a thing he, she, or anyone else could do about it.

 _Don't you dare Black. Don't you dare feel sorry for me. It happened…I'm just the casualty in their love story. It is what it is,_ she sighed. _He gave me the best 15 years of my life; he gave me something I probably won't experience again. That Sam died when he became a wolf, well….he really died when he met Emily. He's just who she wants him to be and who the pack needs to be. I know he loved me, even as much of a son of a bi- even with him being who is I know it was real. But Jake…let me ask you something._

 _What is it Leah?_

 _What did Bella….do for you? You know how Sam picked me up when I needed him to, you know how we used to be together… always encouraging each other to be better. That's why he had…has my heart… what did she do to make you do all of this?_

Jacob stopped in his tracks. He really didn't know what Bella did for him, sure she helped him fix up the bikes, so she can promptly try to kill herself to hear Edward's voice, she _did_ listen to him gripe and complain about the pack willingly and she even offered to take him away from Sam when he was scared.

 _You know…she's…. well you know. She always made me feel needed and stuff. And she didn't care about all the wolf stuff; she stuck it out with me when I was going through my phasing and…_

 _She left you as soon as that leech came back,_ Leah said with disdain. But she wasn't lying; he hated the fact that he allowed it. _She only came around when she was mad at him, or when she wanted to be normal. Sigh, she liked you because you could make her feel like… a good normal girl who had faults that you loved her for anyway. She knew that you'd always be there for her, that's why she keeps doing shit like this. She knows her power._

 _Since when are you the pack Dr. Phil?_

 _I prefer Oprah thank you. Look Jacob, you have a chance to get some type of closure. That's heaps more than I got. And as much of an annoying whiny ass girl you can be, I'd hate to see you hit rock bottom._

 _Too late,_ Jacob chuckled bitterly. Sharing a tent with her boyfriend and her was already torture. Not to mention playing as their guard dog periodically outside of the tent, and what did he get of it: a pitying kiss that she hurriedly planted on him.

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by an image of Leah sleeping in her room as a dark figure knocks on her window with urgency. Leah opened the window with every intention to kick the shit out of the invader who was foolish enough to knock on Leah's window. But much to his surprise and hers, it was a very passionate Sam at her window. Before Leah could even ball up her fist, Sam started to coo soft words of confession of love and how he still thought about her, wanted her, and needed her. He felt Leah's disgust for herself as she gave the imprinted wolf exactly what he "needed".

 _I'd kick his ass,_ Jacob boomed with furious rage surging through his body.

 _I can take of myself. Besides it was one time thing, I was weak alright! I just don't want Bella to…take advantage of you anymore. I can't take it anymore. Go to the fucking wedding and let her go, get out while you still have the choice._

 _Leah, we can still talk about-_

 _No, we can't. You will not mention this to anyone especially not Sam, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone,_ Leah sighed.

 _You sure do promise him a lot…_

 _Yeah well it's what the chains of loyalty will get ya, just do what you want man._ And that was the last thing Leah said to him before phasing back into her human form.

Maybe Leah was right, maybe he did have a chance. He could be free and have what little life he was now allowed to have, but now it wasn't just his freedom he was worried about.

 **Continue or nah?**

 **A/N. I think the Girl Scouts are the reincarnation of Satan. I worked so damn hard to get this weight off, and promised that 2016 would be the year I kept it all and here come these little heffas with their thin mints. After this fourth box and Quesorito from Taco bell I'm done I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…. So this chapter gave me a little more trouble than expected, see the ending Author's note for my little musical adventure for this story and rant... anyway enjoy….oh and to the lovely reviewer who has the same problem with Satan's children…I mean the girl scouts…at least someone understands!**

 **Chapter 2: You Hurt, You Learn**

 _No, I ain't crying a bit_

 _That's just life that just how that shit work_

 _When you reach your hand into the fire_

 _You pull it back when you_ get _burnt_

 _"Too Deep for the Intro"_

Billy Black has always been a very patient and understanding man, but it was his children who always made him question his limits. He sat silently in house waiting for his only son to return home, to his tribe, to his duties, to _him._

Billy always knew that when raising his kids he had to let them make their own decisions, especially for his son; for his fate would force him to grow up excessively fast for his mind to catch up. He tried, lord knows he tried to instill everything he knew into all of his kids to the best of his ability after Sarah died, but now he was at his wits end.

How many times was he supposed to watch idly as his sons continuously get himself hurt for this young girl? True Billy had love the girl himself, seeing as she was the daughter of his best friend and he practically watched her grow up, but even love had limits when it came to common sense. He told her, _begged and pleaded, warned_ her to stay away from those damned Cold Ones, but like any teenagers fooling themselves into thinking they were in love, she defied him and everyone else who tried to reason with her. Now, as he always knew his son would be the one to pay the price.

Maybe it was his own fault, he never tried to separate the two, in fact, he and Charlie agreed that Jacob was a well-needed distraction that Bella needed away from the Cullen boy, and it didn't hurt that Billy saw the blossoming relationship between the childhood friends. All he really wanted was the two to be happy, but instead he got a broken son who saw his only option was to run.

Billy scowled at the door that had yet to open in weeks. If there was one thing, he couldn't stop hammering into his children it was not to run away from their problems. He had already lost his daughter Rebecca; she went running to the nearest exit she could find after what happened to his wife and the strange happenings on the reservation, now his son was doing the same thing.

He thought that at least his son didn't pick up that trait. He remembered when a small Jacob would run away to the Call's or Clearwater's house and hide there for approximately forty minutes until marching back into their small home with a scowl and a GI Joe action figure, ready to face the inevitable chewing out that he was going to receive.

 _He'll be back, he always comes back_ , Billy thought with a nostalgic grin on his aging features. He waited in the dining room recounting all of his son's little misadventures until he finally fell asleep at the table, a trademark grin on his sleeping face.

Jacob wasn't looking forward to going home. As he trekked through the familiar forest of Washington toward his home, he thought about shit storm he was about to go through without an umbrella. What was it that was causing a painful mixture of dread and shame to stir in his belly? Was it the shame of facing his father, his could be lover, or his pack? What was it that was making each step heavier than before as he slowly but surely approached the beaches of La Push?

 _I'm a pussy_ , he thought to himself, silently thanking the lord that no one was around to hear him admit it to himself. There was no way around it, he wasn't man enough to face rejection, but through the unexpected guidance of a very irritated Leah Clearwater; he was going to be man enough to take his freedom one way or the other. And once he got his, he was surely going to make sure she got hers, and there wasn't a force in nature to stop him.

He phased back behind the trees, carefully pulling on the mud dried cut offs that was bound to his leg. He sighed as he zipped up his fly and jogged to the Black house with reluctance.

Much to his relief he could hear the loud snoring of his father coming from the house. _Yes! He's asleep;_ he rejoiced while gently opening the door with ninja like stealth and gently tiptoed around the sleeping man. He slowly crept to his room door tow-

"Home already son?" Billy's warm baritone voice paralyzed him, his hand frozen steel on his doorknob.

 _Aw, shit…_

"Yeah, I'm back," Jacob turned to face his father. Billy stared at him with deep, dark eyes his head propped up on his hand with nonchalance.

"For good this time?" His bushy eyebrows shot up with a calm, stoic expression. Jacob sighed and looked at the floor then back at his father.

"C'mon dad gimme some credit, Canada is too strange for me," he smiled. "Hey you know there's this weird subculture of white guys singing reggae over there, I swear to god dad if I heard _one_ more cover of " _I shot the Sheriff"_ I think I'm going to maul somebody," Jacob laughed, peeking through his eyelashes to see his father's face.

"Well," Billy rolled himself over to his son, "There's always Mexico," He said with a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Night old man," Jacob chuckled as he moved out the way for Billy to roll himself into his room.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning then?"

"Yes Dad," Jacob rolled his eyes, his stomach turning at the thought that not even his own father had faith in him enough to think he'd stay.

"Sure, sure, just be sure to get me some of the good tequila when you get there," Billy called over his shoulder before going into his room. Jacob chuckled before returning into his own room.

He looked around in the room he slept in for seventeen years. Nothing really changed, not that he was expecting it to, and he just stared blankly at the posters that hung proudly in his room. He laid down on his bed staring at the strong man in position to fight, his eyes as fierce as a dragon's fire looking at him with determination.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I came back anyway," he said to the poster, looked at the crumpled expensive piece of paper, and put it in his pocket. He sighed, gave one last look to the poster's almond eyes of determination, and jumped out of his window and on to Leah Clearwater's house.

He didn't know what he was expecting her to say or really _do_ in that matter; after all, it was a strange preposition.

"You wanna run that by me again," Leah said with a frown. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat and looked at her. She had her hip popped out as she leaned against the wall; the moonlight that spilled in her room illuminated her russet skin casting a strange but beautiful shadow on her scowling face.

"I want you to go with me to Bella's wedding Leah," he repeated, his voice cracking at the sight of Leah's unwavering scrutiny. She sucked her teeth at him and flicked a piece of wavy ink black lock out of her face.

"What the fuck for Black?" She placed both hands on her hips and narrowed her hazel eyes at him in disgust. She couldn't stand the sound of the little sniveling whore's name, let alone be in the same room with her at her _wedding._ How could Leah even think of participating in the celebration of the two people who directly and indirectly made her life a living hell?

"You know, for….moral support and shit," Jacob stammered for words. Never in his life would he had thought of asking _Leah_ of all people for advice. It was the same girl who laughed at him when he scrapped his knee trying to climb up her tree and he asked her for a band-aid when he was five. She may have given it to him (reluctantly), but she made it her damn business to chortle and cackle the whole time she applied the Neosporin to his bruised knee. Now he was asking that same apathetic girl to help him nurse his broken heart. He began thinking if he developed a brain tumor during his stay up North.

"Since when do I care enough to support you?" She spat with an evil smirk on her face. He looked at the beautiful evil creature and shook his head. He wasn't surprised; he was stupid, but not surprised.

"You know what? That's a good question. Just forget it Leah," He shouldered past her to get back out the window.

Leah watched Jacob start to go to her window; she rolled her eyes as her nagging conscious began chastising her for letting the poor, broken puppy walk straight into the fire. "Jacob wait," she sighed irritably. He turned, his brown eyes swimming in frustration and sadness, now she _really_ couldn't leave him hanging; she'd seen the same look in the mirror many times. The least she could do is spare him from the crippling loneliness his night was about to graciously bestow onto him.

"You'll come?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Fuck no," She chuckled giving him a smirk. "What do I look like going into the leech's den, eating blood drenched tampons, or whatever they have as hors d'oeuvres," even though Jacob tried to fight it, a dark chuckle came anyway at her comment. "Look, Bella is your…problem. You chose her, you have to let her go, that's the rules little man." Jacob's face fell at the fact that he'd have to do this all by himself. Leah raised her hand for him to pay attention and continued, "I guess you can come back here when it's all said and done. No use crying all alone you know," she kept her eyes averted from his as she shifted from side to side with unease.

Jacob looked at her with amaze, his mouth agape. Was Leah Clearwater being _nice_ to him, a _second_ time? What the hell was this world coming to? Maybe he did smoke too much hash back in Canada and he was just going through a bad trip. She glared at him as he looked at her in shock, then a slow, familiar smirk graced her striking features.

"Close your mouth Jacob or I might have to put something in it," She chuckled, he joined her, still amazed how natural this felt.

"Leah I'm not sure if you noticed, but _you_ can't do that."

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, hitting him on the back of the head with a little more force than necessary. "Shut up, you don't know what I got," she stuck her tongue out childishly.

He looked her up and down with exaggerated lecherous look and licked his lips for extra effect. "I've seen you naked Leah, I think I know what you got and what you don't for that matter." He laughed as she hit him again; his body had grown accustomed to her stinging strikes.

"Oh please I'm more man than you, _little man_ and I'm more woman than that little bony bimbo who has you on a damn dog leash." She looked at him cautiously as she saw the playful smile disappear with the mere mention of his oppressor. "Go, "she sighed and looked away from him, he nodded in understanding knowing he couldn't hold it off any longer. He climbed out her window and started to climb down her roof. "Hey Jacob," She called out looking up at the moon giving her skin an otherworldly glow.

"Yeah Leah?"

"Rip her heart out for me."

"Sure, sure," he gave her a pained smile and jumped.

He stripped down and phased, going to the celebration of his biggest failure and the funeral of two young hoping hearts. Both were going to learn the very hard lesson of giving your heart to those who deserve it, but as cruel as fate can be only one would have the tools to mend them together and the other an empty substitute.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The Canadian reggae reference Jacob made was the reference of the rapper/ reggae act Snow, who is best known for his 90s smash hit "Informer" and a more recent band (whose name I can't remember for the life of me) who is best known for their song "Rude".**

 **This story will have a song in each chapter; I thought it would be a good way for the reader to understand the overall tone of each chapter and to share some of my music. That being said, it was a pain in the ass looking for a song to perfectly go with this chapter.**

 **The original song that was going to be on this chapter was "You Are Not Alone" by the "kang" (as my aunt would say it) of Pop Michael Jackson. However, upon looking the mentioned song up, I was quickly reminded why I don't listen to this song very often. The video to it turned me off from it. Like I need to revisit the trauma of a butt ass naked Michael Jackson and his then wife prancing around screaming you are not alone to me. Because I love torturing myself,, I revisited** _ **another**_ **video that traumatized me as a child. The bloody Earth Song video killed me when I was young, when the elephants started to die I cried like a baby, I think it's because I had just saw the Lion King like a few months before. Its funny really, my hero is Prince who sings about every single filthy thing under the sun like getting head, scarlet pussies, Cindy Crawford, a night with Madonna (I still have nightmares), yet one nipple from Michael and I freak out (then there's also that MJ song that's about orgasms that I didn't know about until I was 14).**

 **Any who, thank you for reading this story thus far. Read, Review, Share, Favorite, Follow, etc. The next chapter will have some BlackWater interaction and angst (and perhaps alcohol)**

 **Oh yeah….Bonus for anyone who can figure out who is the man on Jacob's poster.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not encourage any underage drinking or any other shenanigans that ensues in this chapter. This is simply to move the plot along. The events told on here are purely coincidental only loosely based on some *cough* experiences of me the author. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Reader discretion is advised.**_

 **Chapter 3: Celebrate Your Pain**

 _Everybody runnin' round talkin' 'bout saving souls_

 _When they know good plenty well_

 _They got enough trouble trying to save their own_

 _-Mavis Staples "Melody Cool_

Jacob took deep breaths as he looked over himself once again in the mirror. His eyes inspected his only good shirt and a simple black shirt underneath; he groaned at how tight the shirt that he had only received only months ago seemed to look snug on his tall frame.

"Oh get over it you girl," he whispered to himself and left his house in a hurry, thinking of every calming thought he could to prepare him for what the night had in store. He ran past the inquisitive eyes that watched him as went through the woods, he tried to ignore the way they glowed in pity as they watched him trek on foot to the Cullen house. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this as a man, not an animal. He wasn't ready to hear the pity of his brothers or the scrutiny of his manhood, as he would have to eventually answer why he was so weak in the first place.

No, Jacob would face Isabella Swan- _Cullen_ , he thought in disgust, swallowing a dry heave down his throat. He would face Mrs. _Cullen_ , and let her go; he'd go on with his life and finish out his duty of being a wolf and serving his tribe. He could do this he knew he could. However, as his heavy footsteps got closer and closer to the overbearing sickly sweet smell of the Cullen lair, his confident strides faltered, as did his encouraging thoughts. Maybe when he got in there, maybe when she saw how loyal he was, she'd…Nah. He knew better than anyone in the world that Isabella Cullen was a stubborn as mule when it came to her leech, the only time she seemed to be fickle when it came to giving up her own happiness.

The question was: Did he want to waste his compassion on someone so selfish?

As Jacob stepped into the swinging reception and looked at where the rest of guest were looking to the bride and groom's first dance, he grimaced. He looked how beautiful Bella was, her pale skin perfected with her nicely done makeup, her dark hair swept up into an elegant up do, little tresses hanging down delicately onto her small slim shoulder. Her dark chocolate brown eyes shone with love as she looked at her new husband as he spun her around with practiced perfection, as she made an awkward giggle when she realized she was being watched. Jacob witnessed her happiness and inhaled her strawberry scent amongst the other filthy smells within the room, he sighed. Yeah he was still hopelessly going to pin after that beautiful brunette for as long as she breathed. Or at least until she gave him a reason why in the hell she couldn't look up at him with that type of admiration she had for her sweet, perfect Edward.

He stormed the dance floor, pretended to be nonchalant and looked over to her husband with dark, disdainful eyes. He regarded him with disgust and slight worry that he might upset his new wife.

 _You already won, Edwardo. Just let me have this_ , Jacob thought over to him. Edward nodded with a huff and spun his wife over to him, secretly fuming at Jacob's new nickname for him.

"Jacob," Bella breathed with excitement and surprise. Jacob gave her a pained smile and started to dance with her, he began to feel self-conscious as he noticed that his little awkward two-step didn't compare to Edward's smooth foxtrot.

"Yeah it's me Bells, just thought I'd see you before you go," he said looking down at her. God, it hurt to even look at her porcelain features knowing good and plenty well what she was going to do him.

For awhile as they dance, the conversation between to the two unrequited lovers were far from pleasant but with each passing word Jacob felt like he was getting more and more weight off of him. But then Bella allowed herself to slip out her plans that would inevitably go down later that evening, something inside of him snapped.

"You're going to let him _WHAT?"_

…..

Leah looked out the window mindlessly looking for Jacob's hulking figure to shadow her doorstep any moment now. It was well after midnight and her shift had just ended, she was glad it was over.

Though she was used to hating her patrols, tonight was bumbling with excitement with the discovery of Jacob's return and Bella's departure the boys of the pack were making bets on if Jacob would bail once again. She couldn't imagine what the boy was going through; she couldn't see herself at Sam's wedding willingly. She already had the luxury of having the intimate access to Sam's head, which consist of nothing but orders and Emily. She shuddered at the thoughts of her own cousin bent over crying out in ecstasy knowing that only a few months had passed when that had been her.

She silently prayed that she wouldn't ever succumb to such a foolish weakness again. She hated how much her body still craved attention even being around him and the rest of the sickening men of the pack. She hated how she made it her business to make sure everyone in the pack knew how much she despised them, yet kept finding their naughty thoughts of her floating in her mind while still feeling their resentment. Pack life confused Leah; she knew she didn't hate any of the men, with the exception of Paul who made it his business to antagonize any and everyone in the pack; however, the rest she couldn't really say she _hated_ per se. They all grew up together; she used to actually hang out with Jacob's older siblings, and even assisted in Embry, Quil, and Jacob's little dorky experiments when they had begged for her help.

She chuckled at the memory of she, Embry, and Quil putting Mentos in Jacob's coke when he wasn't looking and watch it explode in his face with chocking laughter. She sighed sadly, wishing she could go back to those simpler times where she could raise hell in La Push with Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob, and the res t of them with youthful abandon.

But the gene that tied them altogether had severed their previous ties severely. Rebecca left and never came back except for holidays, Rachel was now in the imprinted circle, granted she was still trying her hardest to reunite with Leah and continue their strong friendship but she was still one of _them._ She had messed things up with little shy Embry by her hurtful comments, even with her mumbled apologies she still felt like utter crap when he actively avoided her with fear and hurt, Jacob had ran after the porcelain Barbie and never looked back, and Quil…Well she and Quil simply got along by not getting along. Now here she was all alone, her only ally her brother, who decided hanging out with leeches was a great pastime.

She jumped at the sounds of deeper voices entering the house.

"Come on man, it'll be alright," She heard her younger brother's voice say with peppy optimism. A low grunt only responded and a sigh from her brother returned the grunt.

She came downstairs with a scowl that seemed to plant itself on her face whenever she was in the company of anyone else but family. She looked around her living room and found a comforting Seth and a pitiful and slightly tipsy Jacob.

"What's his problem?" Leah jabbed her jaw toward a brooding Jacob.

Seth looked at his older sister in surprise, "He went to see Bella tonight, he's kind of upset right now," He gave her a look pleading her to not make it worst.

"Well if I had seen Bella, it'll upset me too," She frowned. Seth rolled his eyes at his cruel older sister and went back to comforting his pack brother gently. Jacob's only response was to grunt and mumble about a frozen prick and an idiot.

"I think Jacob has been drinking," Leah said matter-of-factly leaning against the couch peering over to the huge seventeen years old with amusement.

"I'm not drunk though," Jacob stated with his chest puffed out and red cheeks. She rolled her eyes as her brother kept scurrying around trying to find a way to help Jacob.

"Don't you have patrols?" She asked.

"Yeah but," Seth gestured to his friend.

"Go, I got it from here Seth," She sighed. Seth eyed his sister suspiciously.

"But Jacob-"

"I have way more experience with alcohol than you do kid," She chuckled as Seth got in his feelings at her kid statement.

"Whatever Leah, just don't kill him okay. Sam wouldn't be happy if you did."

She scoffed at that. "I don't give a shit what makes Sam happy."

Seth let out a sly grin. "True, but you would care if mom finds out you let Jake die under her roof," He chuckled as he went off happily to his patrols.

Leah shook her head and eyed the big lump of Jacob Black that was laid on her couch silently looking up at the roof. She sat in the loveseat and leaned toward him, her almond shaped eyes full of amusement.

"On a scale of 1-10 how drunk are you?" She chuckled. Jacob didn't move his eyes off of the ceiling as he tried to see straighter, everything was little fuzzy but more or less he was still coherent just pissed off.

"I'd say around a 4 or so," he shrugged. "I'd be a little more wasted if there weren't so many bloodsuckers crowding the free drinks, "He let out a little crack of a grin. "That and I had to get out of there before Charlie tells my dad about his underage son knocking back 5 fireballs."

"Only five? You pussy," Leah cackled. Jacob only rolled his eyes at her; he had 17 years of practice at her insults and nothing that tame could bother him now. Although her choice of words felt more than accurate at how he felt now.

"Oh I thought you forgot what one looked like, you know since you have more balls than me," He laughed darkly. Leah shook her head and began to get up stalking toward him. He jumped and sat up, feeling like any moment that she would lay her paws into him. "What're you doing?" he asked with a nervous frown.

She coolly walked past him and into the kitchen and opened up a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Well since you got your wittle heart broken, I think I ought to show you how a _real_ man drinks," She poured the strong brown liquid in the glass and slid it over to him. He caught it with smoothness and knocked it back with a cocky grin.

His grin slowly faded when instead of pouring herself a glass, she simply took the bottle to her full lips and drunk the strong drink from the source.

…

Hours later the two underage rascals were laid out on the couch, Leah's feet dangling on Jacob's shoulder as he slumped down further and further to the floor totally unaware that he was slowly losing his place on the couch. They giggled as they watched cheesy 90s movies together and made fun of the way everything had to be a big deal or a huge misunderstanding to the angsty teens.

"This movie is….fuckin' stooopid," Jacob slurred as he squinted at the TV screen, the little people were beginning to mesh into each other into a big blob of unnecessary emotion and drama.

"Why," Leah giggled, pushing her foot on his shoulder blade, making him hiss at the impact.

" 'Cause man, why is the stuff all the same man? The bitch is pretty, got a whole life ahead of her, a good guy and all that and you know what she does? The bitch goes and fucks it all up and goes for her bad boy," Jacob frowned in disapproval. "What's wrong with the guy who been holding her down huh? He was with her before the whole fuckin' movie started and some prick comes along with his stupid boom box and stalking her and shit, and boom they together after he crashes her wedding." Jacob slurred his rant.

"Yeah what a cum bucket," Leah agreed watching with amusement as Jacob gets up pacing the floor in anger.

"You know I gave her everything man. I fixed her motorcycle, I took her to the movies which she bitched the whole time about, I let her in my house, in the pack, hell I even bought that bitch tampons," Jacob spat hatefully. "I saved her life dammit, more than once, you 'member?" Leah nodded watching him. "And she gon throw it all away? Why? So Eddie can suck her bloody tampons while jacking off? Hell nah man I ain't no bitch."

"Yes you are," Leah piped up. He glared at her with glazed over eyes. "Wanna teach her a lesson?" She got up on unbalanced feet. She grew tired of hearing Jacob rant and rave over a girl who didn't deserve it, her only idea in her incapacitated mind was juvenile and something she wouldn't dare suggest to him if she were sober. But she wasn't, she was irresponsible and immature and she was thirsting for Bella and Edward's blood after what they had put her childhood friend through.

"What do ya mean Lee," He looked at her perplexed. She grinned at him and went into the bathroom to retrieve something and into the kitchen and grabbed another Big Red she'd been mixing into their drinks all night.

Leah grabbed his hand and led him to a juvenile yet satisfactory way of vengeance.

….

Carslie Cullen frowned as he looked over at his son's Volvo as it shone in its degraded glory in the cool morning son. He walked around it curiously eyeing the handiwork of whoever did this crime, and shook his head.

 _Crazy kids,_ he couldn't help but chuckle at whoever was creative enough to do this. Although judging from the musky scents that were all around it, he didn't really have to guess. He continued to laugh at himself quietly as he took the Big Red soaked tampons off his son's vehicle one by one.

 **I know this felt like a bit of filler, but I was itching for some chaos and fun Blackwater. I feel a little bad because I was planning on more angst since I'm trying to challenge myself to do darker themes, but I couldn't resist. Fear not there shall be more angst and whatnot as the story continues. I'm just a big ol goofball sometimes.**

 **I want to know what you guys think, what do you guys would like to see happen later on in the story? Should I stay on the canon storyline or shall I drive off course?**

 **Also I have this idea for a historical fiction that I'm a bit too shy to write, would you guys read something like a mafia like story between Jacob's pack, Sam's pack, the Cullen's and the other vampires?**

 **Let me know and remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so bad for updating so late, especially when a reviewer praised my speedy updates but listen April 21,2016 my hero/ husband Prince died and I was grieving dammit!**

 **Chapter 4: Defiance**

 _Maybe we oughta think twice_

 _Before we start something nice_

 _No need to sacrifice the spice in lives_

 _-Erykah Badu "Think Twice"_

In a remote island in South America, a new blushing bride laid in her bed wide-awake. She laid in the mix of feathers, her juices, blood, and her husband's scars of wild abandon, which was evident in every corner of the room and every crevice of her body.

A lazy, easy smile crept onto her porcelain slightly flushed face. This was her forever now. She could ignore the stinging scars all over body her husband placed on her in his moment of weakness, because any moment she would feel no pain, no more isolation, and finally _finally_ her superiority over her human friends would be validated when the first gush of venom entered her system.

No Bella Swan would no longer settle; she would ignore the stinging pain between her legs or the coldness of the empty bed she laid in, or the hissy fit her new husband would throw when he saw the damages he'd done to her. This was her forever, and she was ready to start now.

….

Weeks had passed after the Big Red tampon fiasco and Bella would remember losing her virginity as a nasty freezer burn.

Those weeks had permitted Leah's "companionship", rather more of Leah saying snide comments every time Bella's name had come up. He wanted to be over it, he swore he did. Nevertheless, the thought of Bella's porcelain skin, the life sucked out of her and the all telling brown eyes would be replaced with bloodthirsty crimson ones made his stomach churn and it slowly hit the back of his throat.

He couldn't shake the image; why in the hell did she _want_ to be a monster? Why did she want to spend the rest of her eternal life, chasing blood trying to survive, only to use the very life she killed for to pretend she was human anyway? She could have everything, but she nonchalantly tossed her life away to chase the fool's gold of old glamour and money that would never run out, looks that would never fade, and dreams that would forever go unrealized and an appetite that would forever go unsatisfied.

Jacob snorted and grinned at himself thinking of what else his precious Bella would have to go _unsatisfied_. Leah looked at the taller wolf with curiosity and relief as she squirmed uncomfortably in Emily and Sam's living room with the other wolves in a meeting. Jacob had become a promising distraction in the following weeks, reminding her that someone out there had it as hard as she did. If no one understood, she could depend on Jacob's naïve heartbreak and teenaged pessimistic view to give her something worth staying in her own personal hellhole.

Leah gravitated to the smiling dolt with ease, given the rest of her pack had all ears and eyes were on their all-wise leader Sam.

"What are you grinning for Black?" She asked with an uninterested voice.

Jacob looked down at her with a chuckle, his dark brown eyes twinkling with pained laughter. "Edward's dick," He deadpanned.

Leah's mouth popped open but before she could get in a joke, Quil had popped up out of nowhere with a grin on his face and a chicken wing in his hand.

"I've been waiting for the day you'll come to terms to what you _really_ wanted. Some of that frozen spunk," Quil patted Jacob on the back playfully as Embry came up with a cup of juice and a grin. It had been ages since he had seen his best friend in such good spirits.

"You're slow Atera if you didn't know Jacob was lusting over that Popsicle the whole time, I mean have _been_ in the same room as those two? The sexual tension is so thick you can see it," Leah joined in the fun. Jacob rolled his eyes; he was considering trying to find a way to filter his thoughts before speaking them.

Embry laughter grew quieter as he locked eyes with Leah Clearwater, he had forgot that she was there and almost immediately regretted coming over. She looked back at him, her warm hazel eyes absent from the hate he grew to get used to, but something else was behind those beautiful orbs. She looked away from him quickly and focused back on Quil and Jacob. She hated looking at Embry Call for long periods now; it always reminded her of a feeling she buried long time ago: Shame.

He sighed to himself a little and melted back into the conversation of who was more feminine Edward or Bella? He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she slowly but surely relaxed into the conversation, providing her snarky conversation and biting sarcasm as if she was back to normal again. However, he noticed things the other boys didn't, her husky voice seemed more relaxed, her shoulders were thrown back and her back was straight as an arrow not hunched over as he was used to seeing her. She reminded him of the girl she used to be before she become the fearsome demon that spewed hateful comments to hurt and slice you from the inside.

Although Embry knew better, that she would slowly transform back to her mean old bitter self, he couldn't help a shy smile forming on his face if the strange good mood she was in would last. Leah could possibly be who used to be, or at least a better version of herself; he shook his head. Embry Call knew better than to hope for people change, he learned that when he was a little boy wishing his daddy came home so his mother would stop crying.

Reality snapped the feel good moment short as Sam Uley clapped his hands to gain the attention of the room.

"Attention," his deep voice boomed throughout the room. All eyes were on him as he stood to his full height as an imposing figure glowering over his subjects.

Leah was mesmerized with longing and disgust as she looked at the tall cinnamon colored man looked everyone in the eye, except for her of course. She frowned at his slick, neatly cut hair in which she knew he sat in between her cousin's breast lovingly every week to be cut. She hated how much neater his cut offs his was than the rest of the pack, due to his lack of running in which he much rather delegate the tiresome duty to the lesser wolves of the pack. She absolutely hated the way his eyes seemed to look honest; even though she knew, he could manipulate and connive with the very same sparkling charisma he used to charm everyone he knew.

"Bella and Edward will be returning soon," His dark eyes trailed to Jacob. Jacob looked straight ahead finding the wall interesting now. "She should be changed by now, so we have to adjust to another leech in the territory."

"Oh fucking wonderful, the bitch is back," Leah mumbled not too quietly. Sam's eyes finally met hers with disappointment making Leah slightly shrink back to the wall.

"They weren't supposed to be back for like another three weeks!" Quil whined, obviously not too thrilled by their arrival. Sam shrugged and looked away briefly.

"Well they are, so get over it and get in line," Sam said firmly. Although the alpha command was not anywhere laced in his voice, his very aura demanded respect and obedience as the lesser wolves silenced their unhappiness. "Younger wolves are going to be phasing with a new addition to the coven, so we need to be prepared for more like Collin and Brady," his face softened slightly at the two adolescent boys.

Leah sighed softly with her shoulders slumped, the whole room began to get somber at the revelation. More young children's childhoods ruined at the hands of a vampire, the whole tribe shared her sentiments on the matter. While girls like Isabella Swan got to live out her childhood fantasies of being a forever young beautiful princess, boys like Collin and Brady who never even shaved before were out in the woods losing out on education and proper nourishment to protect girls like her. Jacob, Embry and especially Quil sighed alongside the she wolf as Sam went on.

Quil looked over to the two young pups and shook his head slowly. A damn shame two perfectly well to do boys had been snatched from the comforting womb of childhood and thrusted upon the fucked up life of a werewolf, and with the addition of Leah he secretly thought there was a possibility young girls would be inserted into this lifestyle as well. His mind went to his sweet Claire; he shuddered inwardly thinking of such a sweet girl like Claire who would inevitably be inside his world.

The wolves were snapped back into the real world as the meeting started to come to the end and the imprints lead by their leader Emily came out with pans of food for the hungry wolves. Leah curled her lip in disgust as she watched Sam gush over Emily's expert cooking while he tucked her underneath his arm and proudly showed his trophy imprint off to the rest of the wolves as they inhaled her freshly baked famous muffins. She watched the other imprints break away from their leader and to their respected wolves. Kim sat on Jared's lap and stroked his head lovingly as he talked excitedly to Paul who was distracted by looking at Rachel's ass. The love in the room made her body feel cold; she pulled at her shirt uncomfortably looking for a distraction.

She did not have to look very far because Embry, Quil, and Jacob sat next to her with bored expressions in silence.

"I think I'm going to puke with all this love bullshit in the air," She said callously, instantly regretting how terrible she sounded.

She relaxed at the sound of Quil's laughter as he chuckled in agreement. "Well this blows," She stood up and stretched her hands over her head. Jacob and Embry's eyes seemed to both automatically travel up her flat stomach up to her plentiful perky breast that seemed to get higher as she stretched. "I'm out, are you guys with me?" She offered an easy smile. Quil was the first to jump up to join the she wolf, delighted with his once long time friend's easy mood, Jacob nodded silently with his eyes looking as if he was in a faraway place. Embry shifted awkwardly in his seat looking at the floor shyly, unsure and afraid to look into her hazel eyes.

"You in or not Call?" She said looked down at him with her hand on her hips, he looked up at her and saw the girl he was waiting to see for almost a year now. He nodded shyly and followed the other wolves out the door.

"Wait Leah!" Emily saw the departing party leaving; she jogged to her cousin's side. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked toward the scared woman's direction. "Don't you want to stay? Me and the girls were thinking of going to the mall later to go look at for some dresses for the wed-"

Embry took one look at the she wolf and saw the Fun Leah disappearing slowly with every word his Alpha's imprint said and quickly jumped in. "Uh, I'm sure she would love to Em, but you see we were uh just heading out to…" Shit he did not think this far.

"The Cullens…" Jacob said apparently snapped out of his daze, his friends frowned at him hoping he was not serious. Sam's head snapped up to Jacob's direction with an intimidating scowl apparent on his russet coloured face.

"Jacob you're going to have to let her go..." He began, Jacob rolled his eyes knowing how this conversation was about to go. "I understand that you're upset about Bella, but think about how this is affecting the other wolves..."

"Oh you mean by letting them bring another leech in the territory, yeah because that doesn't have any effect on the other wolves at all Sam," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Look I'm only going over there to see if you know there are no laws being broken, and for my own…uh personal reasons," he reasoned.

"That is not in your jurisdiction Jacob," Sam stood at his full height and sized the younger wolf up. His eyes brown eyes looked at Jacob with piercing intensity as he stared him down. Jacob's jaw locked in defiance, as he shook off his wolf slowly but surely, feeling challenged by the older man.

"Is he not a wolf of La Push Sam? Doesn't the treaty specifically state that werewolves and members of the council can go and investigate the Cullens whenever they feel it is necessary to ensure the treaty is being abided by," Leah piped up with a victorious smirk on her face. Sam's eyes snapped over to Leah once again for the second time that day and he couldn't help to smile inside. That was his girl, always clever and finding loopholes everywhere she went. The very representative of his previous, happier human life, where he was not afraid to question the rules before he blindly followed them. However, that was a different time and a different Sam Uley; this new Sam Uley had a dozen or so hormonal wolves that he had to keep in check so chaos wouldn't be released on his beloved tribe and town.

"Leah, why do you even care what Jacob is doing with the Cullens? It's not like you to care for others," Sam frowned at her.

Leah slightly flinched at his words. 'It's not like her to care'? Was she this hollow, bitter shell now? If she did not care for others then why was she here? Why was she running on all fours, on three hours of sleep when she could be out in college jumpstarting her life? Leah looked up at the demeaning man that was the bane and love of her life. "I'm a wolf Sam, it's my duty to protect people, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Right boys?" She said not looking back at the two confused, yet impressed boys in the back of her. They nodded enthusiastically as they watched with the other wolves in the house the only wolves in the pack that could ever have the courage to defy their alpha. No one could ever really say they were surprised at Jacob, after all his personal ties to the vampire family was tight as ever as the girl he still hopelessly pined after was now one of them and his bloodlines made him defiant of any other wolf commanding him. The real wonder was the tan, toned woman who stood opposite of her Alpha with such audacity to look authoritative towards him. Other than her now expected snide comments and hurtful thoughts, Leah Clearwater was not one to be ordered around ever, and remained the only omega in the pack to outright defy Sam. Miraculously to the other wolves, Sam more or less allowed it, only they did not know how their beloved Alpha made Leah 'pay' for her defiance.

Before Sam could really check their opposing behavior the younger wolves were already filing out the door, he made a step towards the door after them. Luckily, for the renegade, his imprint once again called him to her side before he really could step over the line of freedom and full authority that rested outside of him and his fiancé's cozy front door.

"Holy shit! I didn't think you guys were going to go that far just to get out of a pack meeting. I was just going to lie and say we were going cliff diving or Bible study or something," Quil said excitedly as he trekked the woods with the others.

"Bible study?" Leah giggled as she looked at the stocky young man, "Can you even go into a church without bursting into flames?"

"You tell me Jezebel," Quil huffed.

Jacob stopped walking abruptly; making Leah bump into his broad back and making her stumble and fall on her behind. "What the hell Black?"

"I need to go to the Cullens', like for real. You guys can do whatever, but I have to do this on my own," He frowned, the trees making a spooky shadow cast on his face. "But thanks anyway though," He said after an eerie quiet took over the air. He promptly turned on his heels and phased running toward the house he knew would soon be holding the woman of his nightmares and dreams.

Leah looked after the russet wolf running with a hard frown. She did not know why Jacob's actions pissed her off so much; after all, she knew the routine by now. Bella breaks him, he heals, she comes back and he breaks all over again. A viscous cycle that she knew she would not be able to stop with a few measly weeks of companionship and a shoulder to cry on. Some things just would not and could not change. She sighed as she struggled to get up; Embry offered a warm hand to support her and began to help her brush off the dirt off her bottom. She was too pissed to really care that his hand surely did 'accidently' palm her but once he was brushing her off.

"What do we do now?" Quil said worriedly as he watched his best friend high tail it to the Cullen compound."

Leah sighed and closed her eyes with a frown. "We have to-"

"Go get him," Embry's soft voice surprised her a little bit. "We did tell Sam we weren't going to let him do anything stupid, so we minus well go." He began to strip and prepare to phase, Quil quickly began to follow suit. "Are you in or out Clearwater?" He smirked. Leah smiled back at him, nodded, and started to strip behind a nearby tree.

"Good I thought I was giving a free show over here," Quil joked.

Leah shook her head and began to mentally prepare herself for all the curse words that she was going to hurl at one very stupid Jacob Black; well at least she was not alone this time.

 **So this is chapter 4, and yes, I know what you are thinking: Brown we waited that long for this trash? I know I suck for not giving you all the Blackwater goodness I promised but it is coming, I promise. Plus this story just went a completely different way than I was initially thinking, but I hope you guys like it either way. I know it is moving a little slow but I wanted to develop some of the big players in this story a little more and blah blah blah.**

 **Don't worry I haven't forgotten about little Seth, he's coming soon.**

 **Next chapter will feature Miss Bella herself, since I have not spent much time on her herself, more like the effects of her actions but I do want to dig a little deeper in the superficial hollow shell SM provided me with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back! So as some of you guys know, I don't like Sam, but I don't hate him. So no this isn't that type of story, also, I also hate Jacob as an Alpha. But we'll explore all of that later. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5: Priorities**

 _If I was your one and only friend_

 _Would run to me if somebody hurt you_

 _Even if that somebody was me?_

 _-Prince "If I Was Your Girlfriend"_

Leah loved running; the exhilarating rush of freedom caught up into her fur, filling her lungs, and seeping into her pores excited her as she ran toward the border. Her lean grey body ran through the forest gracefully as her huge paws dug into the earth flinging her closer and closer to her target. All she knew she had to get to a certain Jacob Black before he decided to do something that he would ultimately regret.

 _Leah, come on cuz slow down,_ Quil panted after the she-wolf who had already kicked into high gear leaving him and Embry behind her grey hind legs kicking up dust.

 _If you slowed down on those crumpets at Claire's tea party you would be able to keep up fat ass_ , Embry laughed as Quil struggled to keep up, growling and complaining along the way.

 _Hush ladies, we're almost there. Eyes on the prize girls,_ Leah ordered, through her vision the two male wolves saw that she was almost there watching a tall russet man adjusting his filthy shorts as he walked slowly to the door of the mansion. All of the wolves sighed slightly only having to see their friend's determined profile and balled up fist to know exactly what he was thinking.

….

Jacob looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. He kept asking himself, did he really want to do this? Why was he doing this? He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the two little boys one of which was his little cousin that was only going to multiply if this madness didn't stop. Yeah, it's for them, he told himself.

He took another breath and knocked on the door harshly, only to be greeted by the patriarch Carslie.

"Ah, Jacob we weren't expecting you," The young doctor greeted warmly, Jacob looked down at him frowning at his faux humility. Today wasn't the day he wanted to deal with the Dad of the Brady Bunch.

"Is she changed?" Jacob asked coldly skipping all pleasantries he usually tried to keep up when speaking to Carslie. A lump in his throat began to form as he watched Carslie freeze with the same practiced gentle look he always had. He cleared his throat, "Is she?" He asked with his voice stronger and louder, ignoring the crescendo of increasing paws coming in their direction.

"Jacob, I think you ought to come back later. Now isn't really time for-"

"Jake?" A weak, familiar voice called out hoarsely.

Jacob and the eldest Cullen looked toward the fragile voice; Jacob's body began to crumble as he took her in. No longer was she the beautiful blushing bride as he last seen her, Isabella Swan looked sick. Sick was an understatement at how she looked, the once lean pale girl was now a ghost of his unrequited love, now she was a cracked hollow shell.

Jacob didn't know what to do, how to process this scene, was he to sweep in and nurse her back to health, or was he to yell at the filthy bloodsuckers for allowing her to be sick? Instead, his just swallowed a wad of spit and forced a smile like the one he always did. "Hey Bells, you look like crap," He smiled as he walked toward her. He sighed inwardly, smelling his favorite strawberry scent being suffocated by the sick sweet stench of _them._

"So, "he sighed as he looked at her overly dramatic suffering husband and back at the breakable Isabella Swan. "Let me guess, you 'fell'" he smirked through the pain he was feeling watching her suffer. He watched as she squeezed her husband's frozen hand and look at her new sister in law for permission to speak.

"I…guess you can say that," She laughed lightheartedly, the movement looking almost horribly comical as her she did. She reminded him of those laughing skeletons from _A Nightmare before Christmas_ , he could just hear Quil singing the Halloweentown theme song.

"Well, "he cleared his throat and took a step back looking at her with black, hurt eyes. "You got what you wanted, right Bells?" He cringed as he watched her flinch at the harsh reality of his words; she shrunk in the huge blanket that covered her small frame. He heard Edward hiss at his thoughts and words, Jacob almost smirked at the pale telepaths discomfort.

"Jake it isn't like that," Bella began, he put a hand up to stop her. He had heard every single excuse and explanation before, he could recite her own words to her before she even had time to make herself cry to top it all off.

"It's just like that Bells. You wanted him, you have him and now…this. What happened? His venom poisoned you instead of doing the _magic_ you seem to think it does?" he looked down at her his tone calm with no accusation, just realization.

"Jacob, son now is not really the time to-"Carslie patted the young man's shoulder, Jacob gave a cautionary glance and shrugged away.

"Shut up dog, you're going to upset her," Rosalie hissed, protectively crouching in front of Bella whilst rubbing her skinny arm reassuringly. Jacob looked at the two women in confusion, from what he knew of the blonde bloodsucker was not too fond of Bella but here she was, calling herself protecting Bella.

Bella stared at the young man before her and for the first time in a long time, she did not like what she was seeing. His eyes were no longer warm when he regarded her, his smile wasn't the ray of sunshine she was used to, and finally the air of admiration and adoration that he carried was gone. Jacob's head was beginning to clear, and that was unacceptable.

"No Rose, "Bella gently put a hand on her blonde minion's shoulder never removing her sight on Jacob. "I think he needs to see this," slowly in her signature dramatic fashion, she rose letting the blanket ever slowly reveal her swollen frame. Her back ached when she stood, her knees were shaking, and she was finally genuinely lightheaded; but all of it was worth the expression on Jacob's face.

Leah looked through Creepy Manor's windows furiously waiting for Jacob's return. He had to do this on his own, besides he was not going to listen to reason when it came to Isabella Swan. All she and his friends could do is drag is his ass home and start the whole exhausting process over again.

She shook her massive head; he really did not know how lucky he was to have a pack of wolves that actually gave a damn about him. She could not afford such a luxury.

 _Come on Leah, you know it isn't even like that_ , Embry quietly said hearing her brooding thoughts.

 _Oh it isn't? Coulda fooled me,_ Leah snorted replaying all the times the pack including Embry himself thought of her in cruel or crude ways. _Too bad I'm not_ Jacob _the chief's_ son _, and then maybe I might get an ounce of humanity or something out of you people._

 _Now wait a damn minute_ , Quil interrupted. _I know your aren't going to go there, Leah. Remember we're cousins, and as soon as I imprinted on Claire I got endless shit for that, regardless of my bloodline the pack was on my ass. Yeah we were harsh, and I'm sorry for that, but dammit don't act as if you're the only one who gets hurt._

 _Now is not the time for this,_ Embry sighed, regretting bringing attention to Leah's thoughts in the first place. He looked toward the house again, not to his surprise he found his best friend lunging at Edward. _Showtime,_ he said before quickly phasing.

They ran toward the stench for their friend screaming his name hoping he'll snap out of it before he was vampire chow.

Unfortunately by the time they got there the two 'parents' of the coven were unsuccessfully suppressing Jacob from hurting the golden child of the coven. He thrashed and violently shook on the edge of phasing, getting worse by the second as cold hands kept trying to come in between him and his target.

"Jacob!" Leah screeched as she lunged for him, knocking back the fake Martha Stewart and Dr. Lestat tackling Jacob. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She tried her best to put pressure on his vibrating frame, but she was too late. She screamed and tried to jump out the way of the exploding wolf, a giant paw knocked her back taking the wind out of her.

A gray brown wolf came bulldozing forward knocking the larger wolf down snarling furiously, the lean wolf dug its claws into the broad red shoulder blades drawing blood. The russet wolf kicked wildly catching the gray in the stomach sending him flying back toward an injured Leah.

A dark brown wolf quickly exploded and subdued the out of control wolf with a vicious bite to the neck; the pain shocked Jacob back into consciousness as he yelped in pain. Quil wouldn't let up off Jacob as he kept thinking of Leah's words. The days of Jacob getting slack were over.

 _Jacob you better calm your ass down,_ Quil threatened.

 _Did you_ SEE _Bella?! She's…she's…_

 _I don't give a fuck about that albino bitch, look at what you did to Leah and Embry,_ Quil snapped at him, letting up off his pack brother's neck. Jacob looked around the furious wolf and cowardly vampires to his two injured friends.

Horror and realization engulfed him as he observed the blood of his friends; he couldn't tell where Leah's scent began or where Embry's ended. He watched with disgust as Embry now in human form, dragged himself over to Leah's bloody body.

Embry gently turned Leah's body over, feeling strange to treat her so delicately. She turned over easily, groaning out a series of creative curse words as she tried to cover her bloody chest and torso that held unsettling deep scars that were trying to close up. He gently touched the healing wounds, he felt himself yelling for the vampire doctor, but his focus was all on Leah.

"No I don't want the …fuck! Don't bring that fucking bloodsucker anywhere near…" She trailed off trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up Leah and get your wounds cleaned," Embry said, trying his hardest to keep his voice even although it was painful to speak. He wiped her sweaty forehead with his good hand as he moved out of Carsile's way.

Jacob watched in pain as Embry carried his new friend toward the back of the vampire compound for more treatment, he reached out to them trying to find his words. What could he say? What could he do? He looked around for a friend, but two were injured, and the other one looked in between disappointment and rage. Quil shook his head looking at his childhood friend in disgust and pity; he reached out to grab him but was surprised to see a pale arm had beaten him to it.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Bella looked up Jacob; shocked to see he wasn't paying her any attention like usually did when things went awry. He was still looking toward those stupid injured dogs with indecisiveness as tears filled up his eyes. She squeezed his hand; her touch could get him back on track surely.

"Excuse us Bella, we have some things to take care of," Quil said coldly as he removed her hand from his friend and roughly led him outside into the fresh air.

Jacob sighed in relief, relieved to be away from the suffocating scent of the Cullens and Bella, and the even unbearable scent of his pack member's blood. "Thanks man," He said lowly and he raised his eyes to meet Quil's only to meet a furious punch in the eye.

 **So Chapter 6 is being written as we speak. It's very hard for me to write this story, you see Jacob is a son of a** _ **bitch**_ **to write. Post** _ **New Moon**_ **, I can't stand his ass, some of you already know that. He gained some cool points in** _ **Breaking Dawn**_ **with his scenes with Leah and Seth where Meyer doesn't hammer in how Sam's only sin is being against her protagonist. So I decided to write Jacob the way I think SM intended him to come across, impulsive, selfish, good intentions, irresponsible, etc etc. I believe in making mistakes, consequences, and learning and earning responsibility.**

 **I'll elaborate more later or in a PM if you want, but now however I'm taking a nap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Chapter 6 of Freedom! Last chapter we were encountered a distraught Jacob injuring his friends. Let us check up on our fucked up friends, shall we?**

 **Chapter 6: Choice**

 _I still don't know the reason_

 _And you don't have time_

 _And it really makes me wonder_

 _If I ever gave a fuck about you_

 _-Maroon 5, "Makes Me"_

Embry looked over to a now bandaged Leah groaning in her hospital bed. He smiled as she wrinkled her nose and fussed at her clothes. He could understand her disgust; both of them reeked of the sickly sweet smell of the leeches that bandaged them up. Embry made sure to hold his breath and bite his tongue as Carlisle leaned into his direct breathing passage, Leah however, made no problem of letting the old doctor _exactly_ how she felt about his particular scent.

"This fucking sucks!" She huffed, Embry smiled at amusement at her pouted lips and blazing glare as she observed the bleak, bleached-white room.

"You're so dramatic Leah," Embry rolled his eyes with an easy smile as he leaned back into his bed. He took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it, the stench burned the hairs of his nose and it felt like he was going to hurl.

"Uh huh, how does that smell? " Leah laughed at the young man's obvious discomfort. Embry cleared his throat and tried his hardest to breathe in a way that his body could get used to the offensive odor.

He rolled his eyes and sat up his healing chest exposed as he took his blood soaked T-Shirt on the pillow and laid back again. He sighed in relief, the smell still lingering in the air strongly but, the smell of his blood and scent of himself and his pack surrounding him.

"I wonder if Quil's kicking his ass yet," Embry blurted aloud, acknowledging the lack of two heartbeats within the house.

"Pfft! My cousin isn't going to do anything other than suck that loser's dick. Quil's a lover not a fighter," Leah snorted incredulously. "I bet they're making out right now."

"You don't know your cousin then," Embry shook his head slowly.

"Excuse me?" Leah lifted her head up to glare at the calm boy beside her. The little twerp just sat there cooler than a breeze underneath her blazing glare, an easy smile placed on his full lips.

"I know you may think everyone hates you, but you're family, and you and I both know Quil doesn't play when it comes to family."

"Yes, but you and I also know that this is _Jacob_ and Lord knows that if poor little Jacob gets his feelwings hurt; Quil and the rest of you will be right there to kiss his boo-boos," She countered.

"Well," Embry started slowly, carefully choosing his words, "it's not just him now. He injured two of his pack members and entrusted them to the care of our sworn enemies. No matter how you feel about it Leah, but some things just are not going to fly. "

"Yeah, okay," Leah rolled her eyes and ignored the uncomfortable feeling in her throat. It wasn't that far from reality she had to admit, that her cousin did value family. The one thing she loved about Quil was his loyalty, the few he was loyal too were a lucky bunch. _T_ oo _bad I'm not on the list_ , Leah sighed.

"I mean he's going to kick his ass regardless, just because it's been long overdue," Embry shrugged, wincing at the dull pain in his shoulder.

"Don't tell me, you're out of the Jacob Rules fan club," she teased. "Did you two have a lover's quarrel?" she poked him in the shoulder, he smacked her hand away playfully.

"I mean seriously, I'd do the same thing if he'd done the same thing to you and Quil," Embry said with a shrug. "We've been friends for a little too long for me _not_ to wanna kick his ass," he laughed.

Leah shifted in her bed uncomfortably as she listened to Embry's words. She felt a little guilty for doubting her cousin, but why should she? He'd never given any indication as of late that he loved her the way Embry was so convinced he did. "I guess I would too," She sighed and laid her head back into the pillow of stench.

"Awww you _love_ your cousin," Embry teased.

"Don't push it," Leah tried to fight the playful smile playing on her lips, and failed. She turned toward him and laughed lightly, the sound strange, but welcome.

"Aw you know you love Jake and Quil Leah. You quit acting like you don't," Embry joined in the laughter.

"Quil I'll give you, since he's family and all that, but Jacob," She sighed. "I can't say I'm too fond of someone who tried to slice me like salami on a Quizno's sub." Leah frowned stroking her stomach as she thought of Jacob's betrayal.

Embry sobered up quickly as cold, hard reality sunk in, his friend, Jacob, tried to kill him. He had known him for all his life, though that meant nothing when it came to _Bella._ Embry's stomach churned in disgust as he thought of how his friend acting toward a girl he had only just reconnected with, at first it seemed he was doing what any teenage boy was trying to do, however the longer the relationship went on, the more visible Jacob's dog collar became.

Embry shook his head feverishly, "He didn't mean it Leah," he insisted.

"So that makes it okay Embry? I can't believe that little fucker, after all that I've done for him! And for what? To be at the mercy of these fucking leeches," She raised her voice a little higher, ensuring she had been heard. "Just because Bella and Edward don't understand how condoms work, and Jacob doesn't want to accept that she's…well you know."

"Leah, you know he has a good heart. Jacob's just overemotional. You should know how that is," Embry vehemently defended his friend. As annoyed and thoroughly pissed he was with Jacob, his heart knew that his friend would never intentionally hurt him. He hoped so.

Leah just stared at the young man for a good minute. She took in his unwavering loyalty and defense of their attacker in disbelief and awe. "You know, he doesn't deserve such loyalty Embry," She said with a soft smile.

He was taken aback by her sudden compliment. "I know my friend, and you do too. He's a good person; he's just acting like a dickhead right now. I know once Quil's done kicking the shit out of him; he'll understand where his loyalties lie."

"You know, I could use a friend like that, always understanding that I'm just _acting_ like a bitch without actually being one," She offered a sour smile. "He's lucky to have friends like you," She said as she stretched.

Embry smiled back shyly and cursed the sheet's stench for he could not hide his blush in them. It had been a day for him. The girl who taunted him since the whole wolf ordeal started had complimented him. His best friend had tried to kill him, and he was being treated by a fucking vampire.

The world was a strange place.

…..

Jacob waited for Quil's constant blows to stop, but at the looks of Quil's enraged face, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He knew he deserved every hit that his friend laid upon him, he had done the one thing that he'd said he'd never do: he had allow a woman come between him and his friends.

"Okay! Okay!" Jacob held his hands up in defense, hiding his already battered face away from his assailant.

Much to Jacob's surprise, Quil stopped at his plea. Jacob looked up and saw his friend's face slowly calm down as he started to straighten up. He took a deep breath and held out a healing hand out for a truce. "Are we good now?"

Quil looked at his friend's outstretched hand for a moment and smiled. Jacob smiled with reluctance as they shook it.

"Well it doesn't matter if _we're_ good; it matters if _they're_ willing to forgive you," He tugged at Jacob's arm and began to march him up to the leech's abode. He struggled against his grip, he'd felt himself start sweat a little, as he got closer and closer to the big white house.

"Q-Quil, you know Leah has a mean right hook when she's mad," Jacob argued weakly when they got to the door.

"I know," Quil grinned as he pushed open the door happily, ignoring the strong scent that had smacked them in the face.

"J-Jake," Bella stuttered reaching for the two native men eagerly. Her ghostly face stretched into a seemingly painful smile as she struggled to get up without assistance. She quickly stopped at the sight of her friends' blank faces. "I-I just wanted to say than I'm sorry, this is all my fault that this whole catastrophe even happened." She looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would go ahead and comfort her as he always did. However, his warm embrace never reached her as he quickly brushed past her to get to his friends that were healing in the upper rooms.

Every step Jacob took made his feet feel heavier, he swallowed the dry lump in his throat, as he got closer and closer to his destination. He could already feel the sting of Leah's hand and the fire behind Embry's infamous glare.

The sound of the two laughing made him feel a little better, they were in a good mood. _Good,_ he thought. As Quil opened the door hastily, the laughing ceased and Jacob's hopes came crashing down.

Quil rushed to Leah's side and crushed her to his side roughly. "Aw look at my poor cousin! Attacked by a savage dog," he said in a sympathetic voice.

"And you're going to be a neutered dog if you don't get off of me!" She exclaimed pushing him away from her. "Now what do you and the Hash Slinging Slasher want?" She said with her arms folded with a hard frown.

"Leah, Em, I'm so sorry," Jacob began to slowly come toward his friends. "I…I don't know what came over me, when she told me she was…I couldn't..."

"You couldn't what? Keep your claws to yourself," Embry snorted.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, I mean damn," Jacob said with irritability. "Do you guys forgive me for being a psychotic maniac?"

"Do we forgive him?" Embry looked at Leah with a smile.

She shrugged and smiled at him with maliciousness, "Sure," She nodded and Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "IF, I can be present when he tells Sam what he was up to," Leah smiled.

"Tell Sam?" Jacob's voice cracked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't think we were going to just let us scar us up without letting Our Almighty King know, did you?" Embry piped in, enjoying the fear on his friends face.

Jacob looked at the two now fully healed wolves and pondered. On one hand if he just came, clean he would have both of them on his side once again, but end up even more fucked up than those two combined. On the other hand, if he just omitted the truth, he would be injury free and friendless.

"Fine, I'll…tell Sam today," He sighed in defeat. He smiled at his friends almost thankfully he wouldn't have to face the midnight wolf alone.

 **I'll be back soon! Until then tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I'm reaching fuck boy status as far as ghosting ya'll haha. I'll have you know that I'm currently developing a new show with someone I admire a lot on YouTube. So I'm going to be super busy but I had to get this out.**

 **I love ya'll.**

 **Chapter 7: Precaution.**

 _I gave you everything, what's mine is yours  
I want you to live your life of course  
But I hope you get what you dyin' for  
Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'?  
Whose feelings that you're hurtin' and bruisin'?_

 _Cardi B. "Be Careful"_

Jacob, Leah, Embry, and Quil strode through the woods slowly, anticipation slowly eating them up in the inside. Leah watched Jacob's tense back flex as he slowly walked back to La Push, she knew what he was doing; in fact they all did, he was biding his time. Briefly, she wondered if she should drop the incident that just occurred at the Coven, she shook her head no, he had to be held accountable.

"You know, if we phase you don't really have to talk to him, just show him. It's going to be worst waiting man," Quil finally spoke up. Jacob stopped and turned around, and stared at his three friends.

"Look…I don't know how Sam is going to take all this news at once. I…fucked up, I admit that. I'm sorry guys, especially you Leah," He nodded his head toward her direction. Leah didn't even blink, he sighed, deflated. "You're right I minus well go ahead and face him, "He sighed and began disrobing boldly. The rest of the pack began to follow suit, with propriety completely lost.

Embry and Leah winced slightly in pain as they phased down, the dull pain of their scars still throbbing. All of their hearts pounded in anticipation as they let the rest of the pack waited for the thoughts to flood their minds.

 _Where the FUCK have you guys been?!_ Paul snarled, running through the perimeters of La Push.

Jacob sighed in relief, never so happy to hear Paul fucking Lahote's voice so much in his life. _Well you know, I had to…do something…and I did something…_ His thoughts trailed off, desperately trying to hide Embry and Leah's assault, Bella's pregnancy, and his own feelings. He replayed scenes of his childhood; specifically ones with Rachel, as he bid for his time.

 _You let Rachel dress you up dude, so don't go around talking shit when I come around,_ Quil snorted. Jacob felt a little at ease as Quil's humor sparked Paul's curiosity with Jacob's apparent comfort in crossdressing.

 _Whatever, I make fun of you because you look cheap. You're a Princess and I'm a Queen,_ Jacob wagged his tongue around. Uneasy laughter erupted throughout the pack, images of the previous carnage had all but disappeared in his mind.

WHERE _HAVE YOU BEEN?!_ Sam's voice muted the laughter immediately, their heads bowed at the sheer power of it. _I specifically asked you NOT to go anywhere and you did! WITH NO HESITATION, how dare you?!_ Leah rolled her eyes at her ex faithfully playing his Mufasa role, she quickly butt in to defend her…friend?

 _Sam chill out it's not like-_

 _Shut UP LEAH, this isn't about you,_ Sam snarled viciously at her looking down at her. Leah felt a rumbling growl as her body automatically got in to submission to him. She mustered up enough strength to look up at him fearlessly. His force was so strong that she couldn't even mentally curse him, she dug her paws into the soft dirt and growled trying her hardest to fight against Sam's power.

Jacob watched in disgust as Leah wiggled underneath Sam's control, desperately trying to express herself in any way she could. _Let her go Sam, it's my fault. I went, they just followed me to give me back up_ , he said; his eyes not leaving Leah. Sam's focus shifted to Jacob, his dark eyes penetrated through Jacob's mental armor, he took a step forth towards his beta.

 _I know_ _ **what**_ _you did, I want to know_ _ **why**_ **,** Sam snarled.

 _I had to see for myself if Bella was really…but then she was…_ Jacob couldn't even finish it, the mental images of a deformed Bella Swan was projected into the pack's mind as everyone gasped at the obscenity of it all.

Questions of how, why, and more importantly _what_ they were going to do with this new and frankly unexpected development. The pack growled as the question of what did this mean for the Cullens, and more importantly the people of La Push and Forks.

 _We have to destroy it?_

 _How could Edward have done this to Bella?_

 _Edward's straight? When?_

 _What does that mean for Bella? She looked pretty bad…_

 _Wait…Jacob what were_ _ **you**_ _doing when all of this occurred?_

All eyes were on Jacob as he reluctantly showed his pack his memories. Shock and well deserved disgust, flowed throughout the pack as they watched their brother maim their sister and brother. Even Paul winced as he watched Jacob drag his sharp claws over Leah's skin. Rage quaked over Jacob's guilt when they saw Embry and Leah's battered and bloodied bodies quivering on the floor.

 _HOW DARE YOU?!_ Sam's voice boomed, but before he could charge a small brown wolf charged Jacob's and tackled him.

Jacob looked up in surprise as Seth's usually warm brown eyes turned cold and enraged. His claws and teeth blindly snapping at him, leaving superficial wounds. Incoherent thoughts ran through his mind as he kept trying to beat his sister's abuser.

 _Seth let me explain!_ Jacob tried to gently push the angry wolf off of him, he didn't need to bruise anymore Clearwaters. If he did, he would have to deal with the final boss: Sue Clearwater. He shivered even thinking of the Clearwater matriarch staring at him coldly; ready to end his life for hurting her cubs.

 _Seth get off of him! I'm okay, Seth. I'm okay,_ Leah lunged at her brother, gathering his fur gently dragging him off of their Beta. _I'm fine now, he didn't mean it._

 _BUT HE STILL DID IT!_ His voice becoming less enraged as he felt Jacob's guilt and Leah's calmness.

It was almost a shock to the pack seeing Seth angry enough to attack, especially attack Jacob. Even if Leah would vehemently deny it, even she knew that Seth really loved her even over the blood sucking demons he seemed to be so fond of. Seeing his sister on the ground, weak like that triggered memories of her after Sam's breakup and he couldn't bear watching that again. And to have the audacity to strike her, albeit accident, was un fucking acceptable in Seth Clearwater's eyes.

 _ **SETH QUIET! EVERYONE DOWN!**_ Sam alpha command shook every wolf to their very soul, everyone buckled underneath the pressure of it. _I will deal with Jacob's assault later. Right now killing that…that…THING is more important._

 _But it's not even here yet. And more importantly, it's a baby,_ Seth mumbled quietly.

 _Then she would have to die, along with the abomination that Cullen had impregnated her with. It's the only way. They violated the treaty._

 _How?!_ Jacob shouted, his shoulders attempted to rise up against the invisible force that had took him down. _He did not change her, we would be killing a human. Do we really want human blood on Quileute hands?_

 _He made another vampire by impregnating her, you can't possibly think that thing inside her is human? And_ _ **LOOK**_ _at her, she's barely making it through as it grows._

Jacob huffed, he knew he couldn't let Bella die, despite every horrible feeling he had toward her, she was still human. It was his job to protect her, even when he didn't agree with her decisions or even when she wasn't grateful for it, she was still human. He kept chanting that relentlessly. The pack whimpered as he showed human sides of Bella, as disliked as she was. They all smelled her blood, heard her heartbeat, heard her breathe, did she deserve to die? Who was she hurting other than herself? Did they have the right to take that choice from her?

Sam growled and crouched as his stare pierced through Jacob's thoughts. _I can't control her decisions but I can control yours. I said that we_ _ **will**_ _attack those filthy vermin. Tonight._ He stood up to his and towered over Jacob's bowed form. He huffed as the large wolf looked back at him defiantly. _We leave tonight…we'll take off the big ones first. Get the crazy blonde, Edward, and Jasper. We'll save the doctor and Martha Stewart for last._

 _No,_ Jacob whispered slowly getting up. No one could hear him, besides Leah as she peeked at him defying Sam's alpha command.

 _It isn't right but what can we do?_ Leah sighed, the weight on her body starting to numb her from the inside, her defiance slowly giving up.

 _No, goddammit!_ Jacob said louder as he started to rise. Her head picked up off the ground as she watched him defy the alpha, something she had never even heard of before. Jacob kept chanting no, her body hummed into full throttle as each No gave her more and more strength to rise up. She could feel Quil and Embry sharing her same sentiment.

Finally Sam noticed what Jacob was doing, he paused in mid-sentence and bared his teeth at Jacob. _What the fuck are you doing Black?!_

 _I am taking my right to defy you Sam. Everything you have is what I_ _ **let**_ _you have. Keyword in that sentence is LET. Well your time is up and rent is due. You and I both know that I am the rightful Alpha, it is in my bloodlines._

 _So what? You're going to take my pack away from me Jacob? Please, I taught you everything you know. You wouldn't even know how to survive if I hadn't taught you how to hunt,_ Sam crouched into perfect attacking position. All the air between the wolves were gone as they held their breaths, waiting to see how this unexpected duel would pan out.

Jacob stood, unmoved by Sam's obviously threatening position and looked down on him. Despite the disgust he had for Sam at the moment, one thing was for sure he'd never win against him. It didn't matter if he was built to be the Alpha, Sam had earned the position; whether he wanted it or not. Jacob was born to be great, but he wasn't. Not yet, and to attack yet another member of his pack, his teacher and mentor; he didn't have the heart to that.

 _I'm not going to fight you Sam. I'm just not about to sacrifice my morals and a_ human _at that. It goes against everything we stand for._

 _Oh please, if this wasn't Bella would you honestly care? If this was Wendy from down the strength would you be Moral Oral still? Put your feelings for this girl aside and think of your people for once. Aren't you tired of fighting for the white whore who could care less about you and your people?_

 _This…isn't about her._ Shit that didn't even sound authentic.

 _This is about our people Sam. I don't give a fuck about Bella, but the fact of the matter is I don't want to make her choices for her when she has a whole coven of vampires protecting her putting our people in danger in a war. Our whole small tribe could possibly be wiped out because of a rash decision Sam,_ Leah said. Sam was taken aback at her voice, how clear she sounded. And more importantly that she was talking. He looked around rapidly, all the wolves were still underneath his power except for her, Seth, Quil, and even meek Embry.

 _I never would've thought you would let your hatred for me take over you to the point you'd betray your pack Leah. And try to use your brother and cousin to back you up? Wow, okay._

Leah rolled her eyes, was he always a fuck boy or was that the wolf talking. _They back me because they believe in me. And despite of who I am defending, I believe in Jacob, so we stand with him._ Embry and Quil took her flank as Seth took his place in front of his sister, foolishly thinking he could protect her.

Sam stood in shook as he felt the ties between them weaken more and more, he kept trying to command them back to his side. To be loyal to him, she needed to be next to him. And only him, where she belonged. But, it didn't work, his heart raced as he watched Jacob and his new pack of traitors run off to the direction of their oppressors.

 _You know he hurt you guys, he's irrational. He's a fucking teenager, he's already gotten you hurt before!_

Leah turned around and stared at her ex, disgusted at what he had just said about her new (barf) Alpha. _Just like you did to Emily._

Sam howled in anger as she turned to follow her pack. The agony of losing so many wolves was agony on the pack as they howled for their brothers and sisters to come back to their ranks, to safety.

Little did they know, that wasn't going to be last time they would see each other.

 **Well, I know I'm trash for updating a year later. But listen, I'm writing professionally (ish) now and I'm working way more. Can you believe I wrote this in my late teens?! Anyway I WILL be finishing this. I doubt any of you are back again, but if you are Read and Review.**


End file.
